Blood of the Enemy
by Werewolf Luver246
Summary: A mysterious enemy crosses the treaty line, causing complete choas.The Cullens and the werewolves must team up once again to drive away the trespasser.Will Leah find her true love? What is Embry's big secret? Will Jacob Black DIE? Sequel to TJOTLW.
1. Waiting

**A/N: This story is sequel to " The Journey of the Lonely Werewolf". It was inspired by a nightmare I had once where I saw nothing but a really scary looking werewolf. So I decided to bring it to life. Don't ask me why, I'm really strange when it comes to inspiration. The Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack, which helps me get through frequent writers blocks, also made this possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That would be Stephenie Meyer.**

**Blood of the Enemy**

Chapter 1 – Waiting

Jacob's POV

It had been almost a month, and she still wasn't here. I found myself spiraling into a deeper depression as each day passed. What if she got lost? What if something had happened to her? I could hardly bear to think about that possibility. Natalie would be alright, I tried to convince myself. But time weighed deep down on me like an un-even scale. Maybe she'd moved on from that short week, maybe she had completely forgotten me. That thought was absolutely antagonizing. If that was the case, then there was absolutely no hope possible for me. Because I imprinted on her.

The others in the pack know all about everything. They know how long I waited. Heck, I know how long _they_ waited, for me to find somebody that would take my mind off of Bella. I was long over that pain now, but it was replaced by a stronger, more personal devastation.

Things had been pretty quiet around here. The only really big thing going on was arrangements for Bella and Edwards wedding. Even though I had moved on from Bella, I was still sort of dreading that day. She was still my best friend and an important part of my life. I just didn't want to see her loose her humanity. She seemed fine with the idea now, but what if she regretted it later? I also didn't particularly want to kill her potentially. If she did turn in to a vampire, I'd have no choice but to see her as an enemy.

**A/N: That was kind of like a short little prologue chapter. But soon the real stuff begins.**

**ALL REVIEWERS GUARENTEED COOKIES _AND_ BROWNIES!**


	2. Attack

**A/N: Okay, I was having a really hard time coming up with stuff for this chapter. I am struggling with all of my stories lately. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, sadly I am not her. **

Chapter 2 - Attack

Jacob's POV

It started out like any normal day. We were all huddled around Sam and Emily's small kitchen table, having our weekly pack meeting. I seriously didn't get the point of these meetings at all. Nothing ever went on that we didn't already know about. In fact, after that little incident with the Cullens and those Volturi people, everything was fine. Nothing at all ever happened. That really scared me for some reason. Normally, we'd have _something_ to do. Deal with problems within the pack, or drive away intruders, but..nothing. Things seemed a little too quiet if you ask me. I just knew something was up, but I had no idea what.

Sam drabbled on about the same things we'd already heard in previous weeks. His words were all basically questions that no one could answer. Was there anything that we needed to know? Did anyone hear of anything suspicious?

As if it was fate, the problem we were wondering about came knocking on the door. We all knew who it was, what it was. I snarled as that sickly sweet scent hit my nose. There was a vampire here in La Push, and not just any vampire…a Cullen. I was the only one to stand up right away, so I answered the door. Sure enough, there stood Edward Cullen, with an unhappy look across his face. Bella stood beside him, looking really confused, and scared.

" You had better have a good reason for being here." I snarled.

" As a matter of fact I do, dog." He answered.

Bella was the only thing that kept up from snapping at each other.

" Edward, calm down. You too Jacob." She said.

" What's this about Bella?" I asked her.

Edward answered for her, " Well it just so happens that one of your own has broken our little treaty."

" So have you." I said.

" Only because I need to know why you would suddenly go against your word and attack on our land." He said.

" What in the heck are you talking about?" I asked, I couldn't swear because my dad was right in the other room.

" I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

" No, actually I don't."

" Well, my brothers were out hunting, minding their own business, when they were attacked by someone from _your_ pack."

" That's impossible," I said, " Everyone's been here all day."

" And you're sure about that?" He interrogated.

" Positive. Besides, why would we possibly waste our time with you guys when we have plenty of other important things to do?"

" We're vampires. Isn't that motivation enough for you?" He questioned.

Sam was suddenly beside me, trying to act as calmly as possible.

" What is all this about?" Sam asked.

" He thinks that one of us deliberately crossed the treaty line and attacked one of their's for no apparent reason." I said.

" Hmm… well I can assure you that it wasn't any of us that attacked your family." He said.

" Edward, let's just forget this.Emmett and Jasper are fine. Let's just go." Bella begged.

" No way." Edward glared at me.

Suddenly there was a loud howl. Sam turned to the other's.

" Alright, who did that?" He asked really annoyed.

" Wasn't us." Embry said.

Then the howl came again, but it came from outside. Sam had the strangest look on his face. It wasn't scared, more alert and curious.

" I'll be right back." He said. He walked towards the back door.

We waited for a good three minutes before the strange howling started again. This time, there was cries of pain along with it. Then, what sounded like two wolves fighting broke out. After a few minutes of that, we were officially freaked out. Then, the howling grew more distant.

Sam flew through the back door, in human form, panting like crazy. Emily rushed to his side.

" Sam, what just happened?" She asked.

" I have no idea, but this wolf came out of nowhere and attacked me."

" Are you okay?" Emily questioned.

" Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said, but we could tell he was lying. Emily wasn't near stupid, so she didn't buy it either.

" Let me see your arm Sam." She said.

" No."

" Let me see it Sam!" She barked. He gave up and showed her. His arm was completely covered in blood from top to bottom.

Emily looked like she was going to faint, but she got to work right away, she scurried through the kitchen and got a wet washcloth.

" This may sting a little." She put it on his arm, but he didn't even cringe. He just wiped away the tears that formed in her eyes.

" I'm okay Em, really, it's already starting to heal."

" Who was it?" She asked.

" I…." Sam didn't finish.

" Was it one of ours?"

" No. If it was it wouldn't have attacked me like that."

We all held our breath then. If it wasn't one of us…then who was it?

**A/N: I'm so mean to have a cliff, I know. I really need people to review. I see all the hits, so I need reviews to go with them! If you don't really have any thing to say just write something! Or even if you don't have an opinion, just tell me that!**

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Theory

**A/N: I just decided to update this, since I have nothing else to do. I have the big idea figured out for this chapter, but it's hard to throw in the little details. So, I hope when I start writing, they'll just come to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series. But I have added new characters!**

Chapter 3 - Theory

Jacob's POV

We were all really panicking at this point. Who in the heck was doing this? Was it the same one that had attacked the Cullens? But the most startling question, why were they doing this?

Emily was still working on Sam's arm, while the rest of us contemplated between each other. Since there had been blood in the house, we had to be extra careful. We had to sit Bella down on the couch, since she looked like she was going to collapse at any second. Edward was right beside her, though it seemed as though he didn't have a hard time keeping himself under control. I guess years of that lifestyle probably would take effect after awhile. I spotted my dad in the corner of the room, he looked lost in his thoughts. It bugged me whenever I didn't know what he was thinking about. Another thing Edward had over me!

My dad's face was hard and grave as he thought. For some reason, he kept looking over at me every so often. Maybe he just didn't want to be disturbed while he was deliberating.

It wasn't long before Emily began the interrogation session all over again.

" You're sure it was another wolf that attacked you?" She asked Sam.

" I've been to the zoo a couple times, Em." He responded.

" Well, still. It doesn't make any sense."

To everyone's surprise, Edward joined in the conversation.

" What did this wolf look like?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

" It had unique features, that's for sure," Sam shook his head, " Like none that I've seen before."

" What do you mean by unique?" Jared asked.

" It was a really freaky-looking one. Scrawny and shaggy. It looked like it got run over by a bus, but that's my personal opinion."

" It had to have been pretty strong." Quil commented.

" It was. That surprised me. That thing was extremely skinny. Just like a skeleton with fur."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella shiver with horror. Well, it was a pretty disturbing picture. Edward held her closer to his side. Surprisingly, it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I guess I really was over that.

" Hmm.. That sounds a lot like the one my brothers encountered." Edward said.

My dad's uneasiness was evident now. He was hesitant in the way he spoke. Though, it wasn't an easy request for any of us.

" Would you mind bringing the rest of your family down here. I f you don't mind we'd like to hear their side of the story."

I looked at my father like he was crazy, " Are you sure that's a good idea?"

My dad gave me a cold look, " The treaty doesn't matter right now son."

I looked down at the floor, because the look on my dad's face was enough.

" Of course. I'll be back soon. Bella, I think it'd be best if you stay here." Edward said. She hesitated, but agreed, and he was gone.

He came back, only a few moments later with the rest of the Cullens. They were all a little cautious, given the circumstances. They stayed close together. The blond one, Jasper, seemed like he was ready to attack if there was any funny business. His mate, Alice, was at his side, obviously not pleased with the situation. She was, for once, as clueless as the rest of us. It must be tough for her, not being able to see werewolves in the future. Carlisle, on the other hand, was calmer than the others.

" We did not ask you here to cause any trouble," My dad explained, " We just need to ask you a few questions.

" We understand that. We also do not want any conflict over this." Carlisle said.

" Are we gonna play good cop/ bad cop?" Embry whispered.

" No Embry." Sam answered.

" What did your attacker look like?"

The rest of the Cullens turned their attention to Jasper and Emmett.

" Well….it was scary." Emmett shivered. Gee, it must take a lot to creep out a big guy like him.

" It was incredibly malnourished, yet really strong." Jasper added.

" None of us fit that profile." Quil jokingly reassured them.

" What did it do to you exactly?" Sam asked.

" It just came out of nowhere and pounced on me," Emmett explained, " Jasper tried to pull it off me, but it just started mauling him, too. Then, it just got up and ran away after we played dead for a few minutes" (**A/N: Gee, why is it that wild animals always go for poor Emmett?)**

Sam was quiet as he pondered through the million theories going through his mind. Oddly, he looked to my father for the answer.

" What do you think Billy?" He asked.

My dad's forehead creased with worry as he thought harder.

" I'm not sure. It might be….but that's…..impossible."

" What?" I asked.

Sam looked at me, then back at my dad.

" I'm sure you've all been told the legends of our lineage and history, but there's one story in particular that's been overlooked for decades."

" Which one is that? " Sam asked curiously.

" The legend of the savage coyotes."

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun, I'm so mean, another cliff! Well, you'll find that this story has many of those. Guess what? BREAKING DAWN RELEASEPARTY TOMORROW PEOPLE! I'm going as Victoria. I have the red hair, so it's the easiest thing for me to do. **

**WITH THAT OCCASION IN MIND, YOU SHOULD REVIEW!!**


	4. Warning

**A/N: Okay, I know I apologized before, but again, I'm really sorry for not updating faster! Seriously, I meant to, but with Breaking Dawn and everything, I've had a lot of distractions. So you see my dilemma. **

**Note: The legends in this story are untrue. I just made them up. It's fan fiction after all.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight characters. Though I did contribute some new ones!**

Chapter 4 - Warning

" Who are the coyotes?" Collin asked.

" I'm not surprised you've never heard of them. I don't think even Sam has."

" I don't believe so." Sam answered.

" Well, like I said, the legends have been overlooked for years. They're…not pleasant tales. We don't like to repeat them unless absolutely necessary."

" What do you mean?" Seth asked.

" Coyotes are basically werewolves, but they don't like to be thought of as such. They resent the fact and like to be thought of as something much different.

" Why?" Seth was getting really into this by now, of course.

" You all know the stories of the great spirit chief, Taha Aki, and his many sons. If you recall, in the legends, it is said that only some of Taha Aki's sons, chose to fight alongside him. It also says that some of the others, did not."

" If they chose not to join ht pack, then what happened to them?" Brady asked.

" They either resumed a normal lifestyle, or they left the tribe all together. There was one son in particular, Solomon, who re-defined things completely.

" Solomon was raised the same as all of his brothers, be he was always a little different in the mind. He was always more aggressive, arrogant, and cared only of himself. When the wolf transformation came into play, that didn't change."

" He went off on his own." Seth guessed.

Leah elbowed him in the ribs, " Don't interrupt."

" Yes. Normally, Taha Aki gave his sons the choice if they wanted to live the new lifestyle or not. When the choice was given to Solomon, he had a ….different way of looking at things. He did leave the tribe, like many others did, but he tried to start his own.

" If any more of his brothers left, he tried to persuade them to join him. Some did, but some did not. Most just thought he had gone completely insane."

" Why?" Embry asked.

" Solomon had been roaming in the woods for years, in his wolf form. Eventually, the sun got to whatever was left of his sanity. Then he started to do crazy things."

" Like what?"

My dad hesitated, " He…..always saw the world differently, like I said. Eventually, he wandered back into Quileute territory and started speaking like a maniac , of some mystic fire god.

" Terrified and confused, the Quileutes banished him back to the woods, and doubled their watch, to make sure he stayed out of the village.

Years had passed, and Solomon only became crazier. He began a new way of living by…feeding off of other wolves. He started with those in his pack."

" Like cannibalism?" Seth's voice cracked with disgust.

" I guess you could say that. Anyways, ;he convinced his warriors that the Quileutes were planning to attack them, and sent them out on nightly patrols.

While they were out, he trapped them, killed them, and….well you can pretty much guess the rest." '

Bella shivered again, for the tenth time through the story. Couldn't say I blamed her. I myself thought I was gonna be sick.

My dad continued, " He did this, night after night, not telling the others in his pack the real reason for the disappearances. He constantly blamed it on the Quileutes, saying that we attacked the guards and burned the bodies. He sent out a new group of guards every night, and the cycle continued. Only a select few, Solomon spared. These were always the weakest, He only killed the strong ones, who could potentially overthrow him.

He continued to do this, as he continued to worship the fire god. Another reason he started his…habits was because he claimed the fire god commanded him to."

" Why would a god of fire care if he ate wolves?" Seth asked.

" The guy was crazy, who knows?" I answered.

" Didn't the others in the pack ever figure out what he was doing?" Quil questioned.

" Eventually they did. One wolf, Kennis, escaped from Solomon when he was attacked. He ran back and warned his brothers. Horrified, they returned to the Quileutes, in hopes of seeking help." Their father welcomed them back with open arms. He was troubled to learn what had been taking place, and agreed to from an alliance with his sons against Solomon.

Though he was powerful, the Quileutes were greater in numbers, and overtook him."

" Good riddance." Leah snorted.

" Many years later, after the death of Solomon, even after the passing of Taha Aki, a small group of werewolves rebelled and started referring to the legends of the coyotes-which Solomon had named his pack. They had great adoration for Solomon and started to follow his ethics. Instead of killing their own, they killed others who had either banished them, or didn't agree with their lifestyle. They took on the path of the coyotes, not wanting anything to do with their werewolves lineage, but their pack was always small, and the Quileutes always managed to get rid of them. After a while they became extinct."

Everyone was silent, probably wondering why my dad had decided to tell us about this. Unless….oh god no……that couldn't be.

" You don't think they came back, do you Billy?" Sam asked the question we all were thinking, not wanting to even know if it was true.

" I'm not sure. It doesn't make sense, but it all fits together."

" Why would they just appear out of nowhere all of a sudden?" Embry asked.

" We've never had a pack this big before, they probably feel threatened." Sam pointed out.

" But wouldn't we know? In all the horror flicks, the bad guys always show some kind of sign."

" Coyotes always did have the ability to toy with the mind. Instead of communication, they used the telepathy to send horrifying messages to their enemies. Sometimes, most of the time, the warnings came in the form of dreams."

After my dad had said this, I had a giant knot in the pit of my stomach as he looked at me with an expression I'd never seen him use before in my life. He almost looked disturbed.

" Jake….wait..you probably wouldn't remember…"

" What?" I asked, everyones eyes suddenly fell on me.

" When you were younger, you used to wake up in the middle of the night screaming. We asked you and you said it was nightmares. Later, you drew me and your mom a picture of a pretty freaky looking wolf, and you said you saw it in your dream. It's no wonder you were scared."

I remembered now. How could I not? I was only five when I had that dream, and it kept coming back, and haunting me. I remember the exact picture I had once saw as well, and it still scared me. Terrified me to my wits end.

" I remember that." I whispered as my voice grew weary.

" You okay dude?" Quil asked, noticing my reaction to the mental flashback. I only nodded. If I had been having these dreams only a few years ago, then these coyites had always been here.

" Why me?" I asked.

" Because you're the true alpha." Sam answered.

**A/N: I am so proud of myself for finally getting this done! I've been so busy with school lately, I never thought I would get to it! Yaaaayyy!**

**REVIEW!!**


	5. Isolation

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter. Not good people. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 5 - Isolation

Jacob's POV

In the weeks that followed, Sam was really cracking the whip. We all had to lay extremely low. I could live with that, but the rest of the rules were completely insane. Nobody could go into the woods alone, we had to use the buddy system. Seth and I were immediately paired together. I kept telling myself, _at lest it's better than Leah._ Upon saying that, I felt sorry for Quil. Rule number two: no phasing unless it's an emergency. Paul would have great difficulty with that one, considering his anger issues. It wouldn't make it any easier with all the bloodsuckers everywhere, right after fully grasping the situation, Carlisle put on his halo and insisted on helping us. Bella also wanted to make sure nothing happened.

I don't get why we were hiding from the coyotes. Wasn't it our job to protect the tribe? Instead, we were acting like a bunch of cowards. If I were the Alpha, I'd be making a game plan, and not biting my nails screaming uncle. No offense to Sam.

I immediately banished the thought from my head. Me? The Alpha? Yeah right. I could barely walk and chew gum at the same time for crying out loud!

Billy had also been really uptight lately. Every time I wanted to leave the house, he'd get all suspicious and freak out for no reason. So, I was pretty much stuck at home all day, which was extremely depressing, considering I was sixteen years old and should have a life. I also did not want any time to myself. When I did, my thoughts would attack me from every corner of my mind. Thoughts that were definitely things I didn't want to think about.

I mostly thought about Natalie. Another two weeks had gone by and she still hadn't shown up. I felt pathetic. I had caught her on a rebound from an abusive ex-boyfriend. She was probably so desperate that she would have taken Embry! Wait..note to self: Never let him read this.

The other subject of my thoughts was my never ending nightmares. Ever since this whole coyote issue had come up, they started coming back. I didn't know if it was all in my head or what, but it wasn't fun at all. My childhood hell suddenly was reoccurring all over again. Why was this happening to me? I felt like I needed to do something. Being damned to this house for all of eternity did not appeal to me, and I was already sick of it!

I opened my bedroom door, and walked out into the living room. Billy was there, watching some fishing special on CMT. That was a good sign. He usually thought about fishing whenever he was in a good mood. Maybe he'd let me leave for just a few minutes.

" Dad?"

" Yeah?" He asked, his eyes still glued to the TV.

" Um..Sam needs me down at the beach, can I go?" Of course, it was a complete lie, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

" What for?' He demanded.

" He just needs an extra set of eyes out patrolling," I lied, again.

" He never called," Billy said.

" It's freaky how psychic I can be sometimes, " I insisted.

I waited, and waited for him to respond.

He sighed unhappily, " Fine, but if you're not back by four I'm sending Paul out after you."

I rolled my eyes. He would do something like that. I headed toward the door. Before I could even get my hand on the knob, Billy called after me.

" Jake, wait." Crap. Did he change his mind?

" Yeah?"

He sighed again, " I'm not doing this to punish you. I just want to make sure you're safe."

Guilt was suddenly eating me alive. Oh great, why did he have to get all emotional on me?

" Yeah, I know," I answered.

When he turned his attention back to the television, I knew that was my cue to leave. Once I stepped outside my door, I embraced the fresh air. It was good to be free. I started walking, going no where in particular. It was pretty much just a normal day in La Push. Lots of tourists. They didn't bug me as much as they used to.

I did end up going to the beach. It was pretty much the only thing to do. It was strange at first, because there weren't very many people here. That was strange because it was the middle of the summer, this place was usually nuts. In the gift shop window, the closed sign was up. Definitely weird. There was a strange ominous feeling everywhere. My wolf instincts were burning, even though I was in my human form.

Suddenly, I heard my name being called, and was aware of the figure running toward me. As they drew nearer, I recognized it to be Sam.

" Jacob!" he called, almost in relief when he reached me.

" Yeah?"

" You need to come see this," he said.

**A/N: I'm leaving a cliff here. Hopefully, no one falls over the edge of it. That was a bad joke, I'm sorry. **

**REVIEW OR MY SKUNK WILL SPRAY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. HIATUS

**Werewolf Luver246 - **

**Hey fan fiction readers! I'm sorry to say that this, but this story ( and possibly some of my other stories) have to go on hiatus for awhile. Outside of fan fiction, I am working on a novel that's taken up most of my free time. It's hard to balance that, and fan fiction as well. I'm really hoping to get this book published, so I'm throwing my heart and soul into it right now. I promise if I have free time, I will try to update my stories. Thank you for your understanding, and please note this is not for forever. Just for the foreseeable future.**

**COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! **


End file.
